


Bloodletting

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, Gen, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark revel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodletting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp_ficathon prompt, "Bloodletting". Also for the 100quills prompt, "Mess".

"I- I don't know, my Lord."

"That is unacceptable. _Crucio._ " a high voice hissed. After a minute, the curse was lifted and the man on the ground panted desperately for breath. "You have failed me for the last time, traitor! Now my pets will show you how we deal with failure!"

The Dark Lord waved one hand and two of his masked Death Eaters stepped forward. "You may do whatever you want with him." The Dark Lord said, leaning back in his throne to enjoy the view.

"Yes, My Lord," the Death Eaters replied.

Hours later, the traitor had finally been allowed to die, and most of the Death Eaters had left. The two who had lead the torture remained behind. When they were alone with their master, they pulled their hoods back.

"Hmm. That was fun." George declared, inspecting the bloody mess around them.

"Yes, you two did very well," Harry said, getting up off his throne.

"Nothing like a good bloodletting to get my blood racing," Fred said, giving the other two a wicked look.

"Mine too," Harry declared with a lustful smirk. He wrapped an arm around each redhead and, with a crack, apparated them all back to their room.


End file.
